rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Part 117
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Lots More fabulous items/ideas for a BioShock Rapture MMORPG --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Part 117 --- --- --- --- --- Columbia's Various Archaic Wheeled Vehicles ' : Columbia has almost no roads to connect the city sections, so most Carts/Wagons seen are virtually useless (stuck in their little, really quite tiny, isolated city sections). Bulk delivery vehicles moving on (carried by) the Skyway would have made sense, with delivery then within each floaty city section by the then-rolling vehicle (though all the multileveling/stairs still interfere -- its also still inefficient for a specialize/company wagon having to be kept available in EACH section). A 'road' system needs to be extensive to actually work (DUH !!!!). It cannot be just 'for show' as in THIS case (its fundamental to the cities operation). General passenger transport in 'cars' on the Skyway would be useful, WITHOUT dangerous 'hanging by the arm', wrenching the limb out of its sockets/joints. That likewise could/should have been shown used in Columbia (concept/early trailer assets showed something like that), instead of the illogic of citizens again supposedly traversing a disjoint set of barges/gondolas/walkways impractically one after another. It is similar in Rapture, though the Tram system (I've extensively expanded use of) at least could have been there - even largely unseen in-game. Stuff has to get around a city, and the Bathyspheres we've seen just don't work efficiently (or at all for certain uses) for the need of a large population. The remainder Atlantic Express shown in BS2 (allegedly shut down in much of the city in BS1 times) didn't seem a flexible/cross-connected enough system, with too much long walking required, particularly for anyone carrying/delivering something. Cities live by their transport, and the ad hoc flexibility of streets cannot really be there in either Rapture or Columbia we were shown. --- --- --- '''Early Pneumo (Despite that Plaque Commemorating the Jet Postal Finished 1956) ' : Maybe at an earlier time there was only Partially-automatic delivery (versus a mostly manual postal system). Real World had some pneumo systems with a dialed-in destination coded (only a few dozen combinations at most) on contacts on the capsules, which the (real) pneumo machinery would read (with the capsule stopped) and then electric switches/relays would shift/route the pathway mechnically to forward it to the appropriate coded destination (multiple tubes outbound with potentially additional forwarding routers along the way). In some systems, the canister/capsules were large enough to contain a small bundle of mail and magazines. The system won't work as seen in BS2 with mail whizzing by through transparent tube sections, or food cans shooting out of a broken kiosk ( without Capsules things don't move properly with the airflow, and snag/bounce around get stuck/broken/damaged ) . Unless you had a Pneumo tube/kiosk in your house/business, it couldn't be fully automatic, and still required final manual sorting/delivery from local office/mail-carrier stations ... on foot to conventional mailboxes. In Rapture, individual mail items would need some address entered (probably like a phone number entry at the Kiosk) when sent (no OCR zipcode readers yet in Rapture). Payment for Postage likewise would have to be made somehow (no stamp vending machines anywhere that I saw). P.O. Boxes we saw at the Stations would be hand sorted (as also was done into the pigeonhole shelves). The pneumo system still would cut out alot of time the mail sits waiting for sorting, or being bundled and transported in different directions manually via vehicles. Labor, of course, would be saved. Individual Kiosks could have 'direct' delivery to a waiting customer (probably a phone order) by arrangement of the sender (some businesses with alot of traffic, like restaurants/shops/stores/newspapers, would have their own tube/kiosk to direct route that way). Later (perhaps what the 1956 date signified), computerizing/mechanizing the Pneumo would have improved much of its operation. --- --- --- 'More Bakelite Please (For Rapture) ' : An early plastic (synthetic resin) used well before Art Deco started in 1925 (invented 1907, so even Infinite BS could have some, tho' Celluloid would be more common, being pre-1893). Many consumer products were made out of this material in the 30s. They probably didn't/couldn't have so many of the stylish Bakelite objects in the Solo game because they were most often complex curved shapes which would strain the graphic rendering resources (which the MMORPG will have MUCH more of). Manufacturing processes were fairly simple (liquid/powder casting) with raw materials of wood-tar and methanol (locally producible in Rapture). An interesting use is that it can be used as a glue when making plywood/particle board (nice when you really aren't going to have too many large trees in Rapture to get large solid pieces of wood from). --- --- '''Conann the Barber : Why not have such references (for amusement) - Player imagination is legion ... --- --- A Good Scene in Infinite BS - Explosive Projector : Not a weapon, but a nice (tactic) - targeted as the highly flammable film (nitro-cellulose) used within devices (projectors and possibly the kinetoscopes, cameras) virtually exploded (theater projector booths at the time were lined with sheet metal because of the constant threat of fires). Daisy Fitzroy's image projected on that wall - shoot the projector and see the flames erupt and the guy cranking it run out, a human torch ... (NOW THATS A GOOD PRECANNED VIGNETTE WE SHOULDA HAD HUNDREDS MORE OF). SO the film projector is (ludicrously) on a balloon ? See it catch fire (what's powering it ? That aught to be good to make it a virtual flying bomb anyway) and go careening about, spreading fire about all those nice wood buildings/features. --- --- Rapture Government - Small Government Doesn't Mean No Government ' : You can't have Anarchy, you don't get things for Free, and you don't have a working urban environment as Rapture was for over 10 years. The Novel's garbage incident (grocer dumping garbage on competitors store - one shoots other over it commits suicide). Alleged that there no recourse, no sanitation laws, no arbitration mechanisms in Rapture's society. Its the usual proposed Strawman Argument to try to claim X doesn't work when the system shown (evidence) is missing important elements, which would need to be there for the place to even exist as shown. Standards, social expectations had to exist and be enforced. With minimum laws/regulations and repercussions for unlawful actions and for cheaters (people who don't think the common laws apply to them). Also "Fixers", the equivalent of Bounty Hunters, would be for hire for the 'grey' areas (everyone would be under the same system, added expenses are added to everyone's overhead, and passed on to all their customers). --- --- '"Create Memories Where None Exist" ' : So what might this imply for the Luteces/Comstock/Elizabeth/Booker or anyone else who goes thru one of these 'Tear' things, or even is simply exposed to them ??? Yes, they very likely all become deluded and insane when these fabricated 'memories' overwhelm their brains ... AND YOU passed thru them too, so the same goes for anything and everything you think you see in the game. Partial and accumulative effects can be significant as well. This logic is from simple application of the BS (quantumz or whatever) they say happens in that story, that's all. Lets at least be consistent. Ditto with the 'aging' damage Comstock got. Booker should be being Splicer-ized as the game goes on (you can't see yourself, but Elizabeth could comment). Of course princess god Elizabeth ''couldn't possibly be subjected to the same problem even though she was subjected to it more than just about anyone else. Scrambled brains -- good with ketchup. Its SO much easier to write a game when details and story need NO consistency or reason or logic. Thus : Nonsense Physics are just the start of the lunacy they throw at the Players (who might not mind as long a things to shoot and disembowel are trotted out to them frequently enough). --- --- '''MMORPG Grind - NO THANK YOU : The crafting/Fabrication should be more a matter of controlled chance rather than repetition, of preparation and tool selection rather than boring tedium. Objects created and incremental upgrades should NOT have automatic success and should be few in number. Production line for 'business' would be largely handled by NPC employees when possible, and most products are more custom-made -- even in Old Rapture there were limited markets which made that normal (few warranted large assembly lines). 'Good' created Objects (very useful to Player), should be often as possible of the one-time-use/easily breakable category, so that the few Players who bother to reach high ability fabricating don't flood the whole Game World with mass produced unbreakable 'Wonder' weapons/devices/gear. Material/tool scarcity can also help with justifying that. Repairs should be a significant (constant) part of Object use -- it keeps 'Wonder' objects from loopholing all the activities a Player does. Permanent breakage would be a risk, facilitating tool use decisions and selection (and spares). Take a note from the more recent Jackpot Machines, in places like Las Vegas, where many have extra 'bonus' stages/phases/rounds that come up randomly which can lead to higher payoffs and have some drama about presenting it. Once in a while you would get a 'perfect' Object which is so much better than the ordinary ones. And that often is NOT just a matter of upgrading/refining till it becomes so, just circumstance and chance. An example is knife making, which if there is just one mistake made or contamination of the production material, the knife's full potential is lost. It still might be used for lesser tasks (craftsmen got good at making use of their defectives - expecting there to be many). --- --- Something Ryan Understood : That others would achieve for Achievement's sake, and that money was just a means to an end for them if it was required. Those others could do things he himself couldn't do, but their achievements would/could be made available to all. That is the way Civilization happened and grew. Thus the greatest artists and scientists in Rapture likely only marginally were involved with the commercial activities. Yes, they needed to pay for their work, and often mere sidelines of theirs were turned into money, but only to forward their real work/vocation. Others who were 'engineers' and 'craftsmen' turned those achievements into improved products and services. Ryan's achievement was using his knowledge and abilities to make the power systems of Rapture work in an alien environment - to push the limits of what had been done. Building in that environment was an outgrowth of work his companies had done previously. The achievements of many others were required to make Rapture a reality. Iceland ?? It may have given Ryan (and the writers) the idea, as a significant amount of its power came from use of geothermal resources. Being off the coast of Iceland in the isolated 'alien' watery environment was just a logical progression (of course there are many other geothermal locations in the world). --- --- More Interactive Stuff ' : In games, the actual workings of Objects/things don't really matter (mechanically or for people) as the program gives the Player 'actions'/'commands' and a SIMULATION does whatever the program is limited to. The Player operate in a simplified world where many thing seen do nothing and what few things the Player interacts with are tediously programmed to do a few things relevant to the game progression. This MMORPG would introduce more complexity based on Real World logic (to minimize arbitrariness in the face of something newly found, so that assumptions might be made without endless 'gotchas' and double-thinking). Generalized Object Attributes allow manipulations with Templated actions and reactions, vastly increasing the potential actions the Player may make (and the way they might be used). That system of Templated interaction applies to everything in the game - Terrain/Objects/Props/NPCs. --- --- '''Coal Powered America 1912 (Even Moreso 1893) ' : Floating doesn't equal generating power. So wheres the beef (coal rather) ? And how does it get to Columbia. And this would be to power STEAM engines, as internal combustion was in its infancy still (unless Fink now gets to wave a wand and invent the 1000 technologies/tools/materials needed to make that work (lamely) on more than just rich men's toys). Remember, 'Columbia' started 1893 and had to operate using 1893 WORKING technology, even if later developments upto 1912 were done (and somehow had to be paid for, acquired/made, run, integrated, maintained, repaired). --- --- --- 'Spider Splicers, The Most (?) Mutated Splicer Type ' : Degrees of mutation ... their distorted appearance would not interfere with the majority of their body operations (Cancer is fatal, alot ... the wrong kind of mutations causing biological disruption or organ/structural damage, likewise). Regenerative abilities may assist in keeping a stable system. Mental instability cause by biochemical imbalances (pretty complex to have it 'managed' by some Tonics without constant expert monitoring and adjustments). Limb Strength is needed to climb like that and jump (AND THE 'Claws' - a bit more changes than a 'Brute' has got). Joint flexibility as well. Their cohesively functional form almost seems to imply that they were planned/designed to exist as we see them. Too many physical changes would be required for it to continually accidentally happening (we see too many of them that look alike for any random gentic damage/pattern to be the cause). Was it the work of Fontaine to intentionally turn people into those mutants for his 'army' ?? Consider that other abominations like this may have been attempted, but the experiments proved too fatal, so we never saw them. Their regenerative power (those organs you scarf down to restore your Hitpoints - a bit simplified (gland extract via medical procedure, versus eating them), and kinda gruesome - which never really got much comment ' "MAD JACK THE CANNIBAL IS LOOSE IN RAPTURE" ' ). --- --- 'The Kitchen Sink View ... ' : Player festooned with all the weapons/equipment/supplies carried ("everything BUT the kitchen sink" as the saying goes ...) HUNDREDS of round of ammunition ... (And several sets at that !!! ) If they (Players) REALLY want to step/waddle slowly about over-encumbered, and maybe make it across the room in about 5 minutes, then who are WE to stop them from Playing this way. Oh, and did I mention largely not being able to use anything weighted down/burdened like this ?? Actual 'gear' you switch between (something most Players rarely did in the Solo games). The Splicers we saw generally only had one weapon (and carried limited ammo), so seemed to be smarter than the Player. --- --- 'Delta/Sigma/Alphas Don't Need Those Complicated Plasmid Ports On Their Hands (Seen In-game) ' : As their suits don't pressurize (they are always near the pressure of the surrounding water), for which they've been ADAM-conditioned (probably one or more 'Tonics') for the effects of transitioning between extreme pressures, and operating in the high pressure environment (a project left over from the ADAM adaption of normal human divers to deep water work without requiring the expensive/complex hard suits used earlier). So just expose the needed section of the hand (palm or fingertips) with a simple seal to keep air inside the suit (or even just could be a bare patch of skin through a hole in the suit as the suit's interior pressure only needs to be a few pounds difference from the water pressure). A game simplification of a probable (workable) Plasmid's application (which would be multiple injections at the relevant parts of the body affected, unless it being full-system). Fortunately most of the Combat Plasmids work with the hand. Maintenance for a Big Daddy would be EVE injections/nutrients administered from the interior of the suit, or less frequent manual adjustments introduced via the hand port. Some of the game models had (pretty) external blue/red liquid reservoirs. --- --- '''Door to Door Salesman In Rapture : Skill skill counts in selling (probably have to work for several non-competing manufacturer's product lines for it to work in a (smallish) town-sized sales territory). * "As Seen On TV" can still need a salesman 'closer'. * "Air Grabber" (Vacuum Cleaner) Salesman.. (But what if they use Possession on the customer ? - a crime which self-defense was authorized for ... ) * Brush Salesman (cliche) - that new and improved EVE vial and needle brush - make reuse easy and convenient !! * How many 'Encyclopedias' actually could you really sell in Rapture (and who would compose/publish such a product with such limited sales counts ? - and who was to cut out all the unneeded 'Surface World stuff, and how much would be left after that ?). * "Madam, would you like to look at my selection of Unconscious Art ? Buy 2, get the third one FREE ..." --- --- Forced Behavior and Perception in Game Play ' : Who says that 'Jack' has any Morality to 'test', or thinks in any human way ??? Effectively he is a programmed machine - NOT the product of a properly/naturally developed mind. Evidence is forced on you perpetrating lies without much counter-evidence available. You are basically on a one directional track of staged events, without much opportunity for objective discovery. Even the mood music in places perpetrates the lies you are given. You (the Player) go on a killing spree (and don't much seem to have routes of avoidance most of the time, facilitating you becoming a mass-murderer). ADAM use (and addiction?) is forced upon you. --- --- --- '''Flashback of Sofia's Therapy Sessions (Inside and Outside of the Persephone Penal Colony) ' : * With a spectrum of patients (criminals(including political), criminal Splicers, insanes, incorrigables, violent crazies, etc ...) * With differences in her 'activities' able to be shown across time - depending on what she thought she could get away with. (ie- Before vs After subverting the Persephone administration, and later) * Various flavors of 'Therapy', and Some rather messy results (insane Splicers ...) * Brainwashing manipulations to sway the semi-mental patients into her Philosophy, and control (or as throw away test subjects for her project). * Persephone was a Jail, so basic 'corrections' might be (originally) authorized to help eliminate recidivism (Though under Objectivism it would have to be voluntary. But then Sofia Lamb didn't believe in Ryan's Philosophy of Individual Rights, and ways could be found to make people 'volunteer' if needed). * Was the implied 'Shock Treatment' something that was started when Sofia had control of Persephone ? They were moving away from it in the (Real) Surface world, but maybe Sofia was 'old school' ... * The Persephone Crematoria with its shelf full of ash canisters ... ??? A result of her botched Little Sister/Brother/Utopian experiments ? (Fontaine/Ryan had the Little Sister Symbiotic process 'down' elsewhere ... Point Prometheus, but much might have been lost in Rapture's Chaos following Ryan's death - we see that scene as it is in BS2). Or is this just normal results of crude activities/methods, which don't necessarily have the the patient's welfare intended ?? Or just of natural deaths and basic unclaimed body disposal process ? * Probable scenes : A crazed Splicer unexpectedly throttling Sofia (she 'thought' she understood/was in control, but really didn't/wasn't -- the dangerous/unpredictable natures of some of them). Sofia couldn't talk for weeks after that half-crushed larynx (and maybe never allowed an unrestrained patient to exist in her immediate vicinity from that point forward.) * Trans-Orbital Lobotomies made her 'subjects' so much more malleable (though doesn't doing that lose their mental essence which she is trying to mass into her 'Utopian' ??) For useable "cannon-fodder" perhaps. - '''Speaking of Psycologicalisms : What kind of warped childhood did Elizabeth have ? Did anyone talk to her (how is this 'talking' otherwise learned ? Talking to herself alot ? ) Songbird stuffing bits of schredded eviscera into her mouth (a shocking scene). Knowledge != Intelligence != Wisdom All of them, Booker/Comstock, Luteces, Elizabeth (entangled !!) smeared across many (un-countable) dimensions : * Some might be Super Gods, and aren't pleased with Elizabeth's meddling (Comstock had some dandruff fall off on the other side of one Tear, and another used the restroom ...) Booker went thru many 'Tears' in the game and definitely left some toenail clippings in his original dimension. If Fink sent minions to retrieve technology from alternate dimensions, similar complications were also likely to result. * Scene where a 'good' Comstock is successfully inventing the cure for Cancer, and Elizabeth appears and kills him "just because he's a Comstock" -- Oh the Humanity !!!) * Entire world that has a fetish for cut off fingers (the butterfly wing beats across the multiverse ...) * War between (more) evil Elizabeths (Holy Dopplergangers Batman !!!) - leading to the murder of many millions of people, endless destruction ... * Elizabeth trying to kill all the other Elizabeths (Sophocles and Freud, eat your heart out !!) - as rivals to her supremacy (She never had 'to learn how to share' ...) * Picture of 6 different Elizabeths all playing Poker at a card table (pinkies are being used as betting chips ...) - but the cards are all blank ??? * Who exactly was this "Grandfather" for this Paradox thing to be such a problem ? ( Is the Grandfather in the Box with the Cat ? ) --- --- --- Roller Coaster in the "Carnival" Amusement Park 'The SkyLine' (Heh, that thing now to be done correctly ...) ''' : See The Greater Rapture Map for where Carnival is. MAde of Wood (and misc bits), as a roller coaster should be, with construction pieced together by a Rollercoaster entrepreneur (no Magic supports - THIS IS RAPTURE !!!!) Yes, there would be real wood -- from the 'Tree Farms' (commercially exhibited in Arcadia). 'The SkyLine' whizzes around like a good Roller Coaster (except it is of the suspended type). None of this namby-pamby safety obsession crap (and lawyer squattings). Fun for the whole family ... --- --- --- '''Most Popular TV Show in Rapture : "Oh Rochester ..." "Yezz Missah Benny ?" "There's a sale on Fish at Neptunes Bounty. Go down and get the cheapest fish there ... or better yet if you can just find one flopping around on the dock ..." "Yessir" (To self) : My My My, Ah do wish there wazza Tonic to cure Stingyness. Ah is gettin tard of eatin boiled barnacles and kelp salad everyday. Maybe that Mr Ryan maht be needin a Butler ? ? ... "... AND KOOK-A-MUNGA !!!" *Audience Laughs* (Rochester gets off the Tram) "Missah Benny ain't gonna be too happy, that Fontaine raised them prices almost double !!!" (Sometime Later) "Oh Rochester ... Get my Elephant Gun out of the Attic, will you ...." *Applause* --- --- --- BaSx Sea Horsie 'Tram' Between Buildings : pix Problem with all the Bioshock undersea vehicles out of water - they HAVE to weigh as much as their volume (interior volume plus machinery within hull) of water to be able to submerge and to have at least neutral buoyancy. If they weigh less than their water volume, then they would ALWAYS float ABOVE their cable/rail/whatever-it-is (which WOULD have been nearer to a proper design). So if that 'Tram' is even just 8 feet across inside, it is roughly 4/3Pi*R^3 cubic feet of water (268 cubic feet or almost 10 cubic yards) = 16730 pounds (8+ tons) water displacement weight (IT WEIGHS THAT MUCH OUT OF THE WATER). Not so easy to suspend THAT in the air from that skinny horizontal rail/cable (LESSON - Don't ever have 'artists' design something you want to survive/be-safe in). --- --- --- The "Gathering" Conundrum ? ' : Rapture's stable situation BEFORE the Civil War itself would precluded the LS/BD existence/activity as being TOO EARLY (we gots no tons of abandoned corpses yet) -- early existence of Gatherers as was illogically shown in the Canon-breaking Burial At Sea DLC. That cutscene 'evidence' can be reasoned away for the most part. What happens LATER (Post Civil War) when there aren't enough tasty corpses for this kind of ADAM recovery/production ?? Perhaps one solution was that corpses could be harvested multiple times as the ADAM in their decomposing system was freed up (putrification), or simply continued to be generated from the tumorous tissues within them. It would explain so many corpse just laying around for so long in all the games. As 'ruined' Rapture's population decreased (or the fighting waned by BS1 times) there would simply be fewer corpses to 'Harvest' by the Little Sisters, leading to less and less effectiveness by whatever Gatherers and Protectors remained. With the Population drop, you might assume the need for ADAM likewise decreased. Eventually (post-Ryan) organized maintenance of the LS/BD would also decrease significantly. Then there is the long interim (6+ years) where the surviving Little Sisters age into Big Sisters, yet where are any replacements to be found ? BS2 + SitS(Meltzers investigation) doesn't show a pattern of child stealings from the Surface until very late. Harvesting may have largely ceased in much of this period (and even ADAM use declined drastically). With Sofia Lamb's Utopian project, there would be a resurgence of the need for ADAM (likely now PUSHED onto the population Lamb controlled, thus leading to the Surface child stealings starting close to the time of BS2. - A touching scene of the faces (and comments) Little Sisters make after Harvesting rather ripe corpses, and their Big Daddy offering them a mint to offset the bad taste ... - An interesting thought (Plot Breaker) is : If they could do all these other wonderous things with ADAM, why not genetically modify the Slugs to produce more, OR find a way to synthesize the relevant bio-chemicals which cause the same effects on the human body ?? The gene changes seen for many Plasmids and Tonics are AT LEAST that complicated. - '''Idea for a Mini-Game "Little Sister Patrol" ' : A 2D pathwaking puzzle, with 'street' pattern that needs coverage, and you set the LS paths and Vent Locations, and try to generate the maximum ADAM from your City section. Various random events of corpse appearances (events generating them), Splicer attacks, and coordinating with Big Daddy deployments/upgrades, sleepytime intervals, 'incentive' manipulations, etc ... --- --- --- '''More Infinite BS Regurgitation Without Due Thought : VOX-O-Phone Promotional Display pix VOX-O-Phone - an even more derivative/copied/duplicated lame-brained concept (simply cloning the previous game ideas resulting in that ludicrously illogical mechanism -- just to make easy $$$) Had any of the game artists/designers ever even operated a real Record Player to know what's wrong there ????? Do they KNOW it has a needle, and what happens with a real Record if you bumped that needle ??? Sorry, Quantumz doesnt fix this issue. SO do you carry that huge microphone around with you in order to do a recording ? Not the greatest for any spur-of-the-moment/impulsive recordings. Shouldn't the demonstration be of how it can record by itself, at the users convenience ??? I think they lost (or never understood) the original BioShock device's concept - that of a totally self-contained unit. (Though those Rapture Accu Vox were themselves a massive unwieldy 'brick', and themselves would have been MORE logical, and still be fully workable gamewise, as implemented as removable media - like a small palm-sized magnetic disk the player would find). --- --- Musical Parasites : Perhaps Sander Cohen feud with Culpepper finally reached its murderous conclusion because of Culpepper indirectly employing Cohen's Scherzo No. 7 (Cohen's Masterpiece) in a TV commercial for a Suppository product (part of it even played by a Banjo). Stanza's of 'Rise Rapture Rise' used for a premade bread dough product ??? Some strange rabbit related farce ? Might not take much to push him over the edge once he was abusing ADAM as much as he is said to. ((We never got details about Copyrights existing in Rapture and whatever legal system needed to maintain them)). --- --- --- --- . . . . .